Participation in group musical performances such as orchestra and/or band concerts may be challenging, particularly for beginner-to-intermediate level musicians. For example, staying in sync (e.g., on beat) with other jazz and/or rock musicians may be difficult due to the improvisational nature of the performance. Moreover, staying in sync with other musicians in a classical music ensemble may involve the challenging task of simultaneously watching the impromptu movements of a conductor while reading sheet music and playing the instrument.